


Vice

by Noelleian



Series: 100 Themes [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Promiscuity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: Zechs keeps repeating the same mistakes, hoping for a better outcome. Perhaps he really was insane after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fic one of the 100 Themes challenge which I decided to give a go. If you're interested, the prompts are here: https://dailyarcanines.tumblr.com/post/155944706128/100-themes
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I really like this prompt and I have other ideas for it, too, so it probably won’t be the only fic that goes with it.
> 
> Prompt: Insanity

Zechs never forgot how fond Treize was of the saying, “The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome.” The late OZ leader had probably told him that more times than Zechs could count, usually while he was naked and sprawled beside his lieutenant with his black-horned readers perched on his nose and a stack of reports in his hands. **  
**

He typically liked to work after sex. He said a man’s worth could be measured by what he did after a round of vigorous lovemaking. The lazy and unmotivated would sleep while the ambitious found something productive to do.

Treize seemed to draw from an endless well of metaphors and idioms. He was never without an arsenal of witty one-liners and his delivery was always impeccable. Zechs admired that about him.

Among other things. Treize loved to bottom which came as somewhat of a surprise to Zechs. Not that he minded. There wasn’t much that could top the experience of sinking your manhood into the tight heat of your commanding officer and watching the muscles in his back flex as he moaned into his pillow.

Zechs never told Noin about his affairs, but he was certain she knew. She wasn’t stupid and there were only so many ways to explain the scratches on his back when he disrobed for her. She never said anything about it. Never scolded, or hollered at him, or threatened him with ultimatums. It crushed him to see the hurt in her eyes, though it still wasn’t enough to make him stop.

He loved her. Loved her with every fiber of his being, but he was addicted to the invigoration of sex with men. It was a vice he neither could, nor wanted to give up. Treize couldn’t have cared less. He slept with whomever he wanted, when and where he wanted and he made no bones about it. Zechs was far more reserved, technically in a committed relationship, but Treize had no qualms about opening that red silk robe of his and lewdly exposing himself to his lieutenant’s gaze.

It worked every time and his dark blue eyes would glitter with smug satisfaction as Zechs predictably toppled them back onto the bed and aggressively shoved his hips between his commander’s thighs. It was the only time Zechs was allowed to display any amount of dominance and the high he received from fucking his superior was like no other.

He did what he could to make it up to Noin, but there was always an unsettling reality in the back of his mind that told him there was only so much a woman like her would tolerate. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, but he couldn’t bear to live without the rapture he gleaned from his intimacy with men.

After Treize died, there was a brief lull in his trysts. His grief would not allow him to taint what they’d had so soon, but there was also a lack of regular partners. He’d waited a year and then had to resort to accosting men in clubs and bathhouses which typically ended up in a one night stand, or in some cases, a quick hand, or blowjob. He wasn’t above kneeling on the filthy piss and come-soaked floors of restrooms, so desperate for cock that any semblance of dignity flew right out the window.

And the only thing that ran through his mind during those dark times was the damning knowledge of how far the mighty had fallen.

It was uncanny how much degradation a man could put himself through for something he was convinced he couldn’t live without.

He was eventually forced to cease that activity after an incident at a bathhouse off the side of an old highway. He’d gone in for a quick one-off, with whom, he didn’t much care. But when he tapped on the adjacent wall of his stall, instead of a dick sliding through the gloryhole, he found himself surrounded by a dozen cops, in the midst of a sting operation.

It was only his name and status that kept him from doing hard time in the tank, but somehow the press found out. By morning, every tabloid on Earth and the colonies were headlining the juicy details of the prestigious Millardo Peacecraft caught redhanded in a john off a remote highway, soliciting a jimmy from some closeted trucker.

Disgraced, he disappeared from the public eye, living life incognito and speaking only to a select handful of people. Relena opened her home to him with the promise that there would be no judgment, but Zechs simply could not accept such an offer. She’d already done enough damage control trying to defend her estranged brother and keep her reputation intact. He’d caused enough harm and he was unwilling to drag her through anymore scandals.

On top of that, he just couldn’t look her in the eyes everyday and see the pity there. The mortification was more than he could bear.

Noin left him after that incident and he didn’t blame her. Last he’d heard, she’d shacked up with a fellow Preventer and as far as he knew, that was still going strong.

He was happy for her. She deserved better than the grief he’d given her.

But it didn’t take long before he was up to his old habits again. That old vice just wouldn’t be contained. Like a talisman, it stuck to his skin and soon enough, he was back in the scene. The surprising thing was, he discovered he was even more popular among the patrons of gay bars and clubs than he’d ever been before the scandal.

It was even more of a shock when he encountered someone he never thought he’d see again, in the most unexpected of places. At first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but that black hair and those inky eyes were unmistakably unique and there was only one man left alive that could see through him the way Treize could.

For a moment, he hovered on the brink of turning around and leaving, but the young man had already spotted him. Zechs’ ego had already been bruised enough for one lifetime and far be it for him to chicken out when face to face with an old enemy.

He lifted his chin and casually approached the bar, avoiding eye contact in favor of flagging the bartender. He could feel those black eyes boring into the side of his face, so intense it made his skin itch.

“Fancy seeing you here, Merquise.”

His eyes flitted to the left, just enough to let the other man know he’d been heard. “Chang,” he answered amicably enough. “I never took you for a club goer.”

“I’m not.” Chang took a dainty sip of his club soda and stared into the mirror that lined the back of the bar. Zechs looked at it, too, and saw those eyes focused on him.

“Did you get lost?”

Chang snorted. “As haughty as ever, I see. No. I got stood up.”

Zechs smirked and slapped a note onto the counter, ordering a gin and tonic when the bartender finally approached. “And who would be foolish enough to stand up the great Chang Wufei, hmm?”

“No one you know,” Chang sniffed and picked his lime wedge off the side of his glass. “Figured I’d have a drink and then leave.”

“Or were you hoping someone else would come along and…tickle your pickle?”

Chang swiveled on the barstool and glowered at him. “Do you _really_ want to go there, Merquise?”

Zechs tipped his drink with a playful wink. “Thought I already did.”

Chang scowled and spun back around to face the bar. “You have no room to talk.”

“Oh, come off it, you uptight prick. Obviously we’re both here for the same reason, so why don’t we just quit acting like one of us is more virtuous than the other. I think at this point, we’re even.”

Chang’s dark look softened a little. “So what do you want to do? Just pretend we never saw each other and go our separate ways?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zechs drawled, sidling closer and leaning his elbow on the bar. “The night is young. We’re both young, virile men in need of a lay.”

Chang gave him a shrewd look. “What are you suggesting?”

He smiled and leaned into the other man’s personal space. “I’m suggesting a nightcap.”

“I get the feeling you have more in mind than that.”

Zechs shrugged. “If it happens, it happens. If not, no harm done.”

Chang paused, staring at him as if he was waiting for the punchline. “You serious?”

“I was busted at an Italian bathhouse trying to suck dick through a glory hole, you simpleton. I’ve long since passed my threshold for jokes.”

Chang’s face was tight, as if he was restraining some kind of emotion, but was failing miserably. A moment later, he burst into laughter, slapping his hand against the bar as he cackled loud enough to draw stares.

Zechs narrowed his eyes in warning. “Laugh it up, Chang.”

“Oh, I will. That was something else, man.” He wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to subdue his mirth. “Classic.”

Zechs tipped his nose into the air, insulted. It wasn’t funny. Not to him. That whole incident nearly ruined his life, and it did ruin his reputation. “Fine. Go fuck yourself, then.” He turned to leave, more angry than he’d been in a long time, but a quick hand on his arm stopped him.

“Wait,” Chang said, his voice suddenly devoid of humor. “I’m sorry. I know that was hard on you. I shouldn’t have laughed.” Zechs waited, but didn’t look back, still stinging after being made fun of. “Can I make it up to you?”

Zechs sulked and turned his head slightly, intent on milking this for all it was worth. “How do you propose to do that?”

“Well, for starters, let me buy you a drink.”

He glanced at the other man over his shoulder, really seeing him for the first time. That black hair that was always pulled so tight was now loose, falling over his shoulders in a curtain of ebony silk. And those eyes. So dark, so passionate, so hypnotic, set in an authentically Chinese face. He was absolutely gorgeous and Zechs knew he’d be a fool to turn him down. “And then?”

Chang shrugged, but there was a hint of mischief in the curl of his mouth. “See where it takes us.” He turned back to the bar and gestured to the stool next to him.

He accepted the invitation and ordered another drink when he was prompted. “Thanks for the drink.”

“You’re welcome.” Chang lifted his glass and clinked it against Zechs’. “If you play your cards right, maybe later I’ll tickle your pickle.”


End file.
